Us Against the Worls
by Iphigenie
Summary: Volkner is banished from his gym and sent to Oreburgh. But what happens when he and Roark meet and notice that they have more in common than they thought ...? Roark/Volkner, don't like don't read, everyone else enjoy! Reviews welcome as usual. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Us Against The World

"What?! I have to do What?!"

Roark was starring at his father, a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face. Byron sighed.

"Listen, son, I am really sorry about all this, it certainly was not my idea to –", he began, before he was cut off again by Roark.

"To make me the babysitter of an egocentric playboy?!", he said annoyed. "I don't even know this guy! Volkner, I already can't stand the name!"

"He is the gymleader of Sunyshore", Byron reminded him. "You saw him once, when I took you to the gymleader's conference last year. He had a Raichu."

Roark shook his head. "I don't remember and I don't care either", he replied, still angry. "Just tell me, why I suddenly have to take care of this guy. Isn't he older than me?"

"You and Volkner are the same age", Byron answered, in an attempt to improve his son's mood. "He is one of the strongest Pokemon trainers I've ever seen, the best gymleader in Sinnoh. His Luxray would be able to beat my Steelix! Volkner just tends to be a bit … reckless sometimes."

"Like when he blacked out the whole city due to construction works at the Sunyshore gym?", Roark replied, his voice sarcastic.

Byron nodded. "Yes", he said. "But this time, Volkner has gone too far. At least, that is what the Elite Four are thinking. Cynthia has banned him from his gym until she can be sure, that this won't happen again. And she told me to ask you, if you could manage to talk some sense into him."

"But why?", Roark wanted to know. "I am the weakest among the gymleaders, Volkner would probably just laugh at me. Why would Cynthia think, that he would listen to someone like me?"

Byron patted his son on the back, nearly sending his glasses flying. "Now, now, you are a good Pokemon trainer", he said friendly. "You just lack the experience, that's all."  
Roark rolled his eyes.

"So, why?", he asked again.

"Because you are his age", came the answer. Roark raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?", he asked, taken aback. "But then why don't you send Volkner to Candice or Gardenia? I am sure, they would be better in talking to him, than me."

Byron looked away quickly, mumbling something. "What?"

Byron sighed. "It wouldn't be prudent to let them speak with him", he said reluctantly. "You see, Volkner has a certain … reputation."

Roark groaned. "Great, so now you're telling me, he's a sex pervert!" This was getting better by the minute!

"Flint suggested you", Byron finally admitted. "He and Volkner are friends and Flint thought that you two might get along."

Roark burried his face in his hands. "If they are friends, couldn't Flint just talk to Volkner?", he wanted to know.

"He did", his father replied. "But Cynthia thought it would be more of a punishment for Volkner, if he would have to speak to someone he doesn't know."

"Sure …" Roark muttered under his breath. Being the punishment for someone sure was fun! And he hated this feeling, knowing that Cynthia just wanted to see, if the newbie was worthy of being a gymleader.

"I am really sorry", Byron tried to comfort his son. "But Cynthia wouldn't change her mind. Volkner will arrive here in Oreburgh with the train tomorrow morning."

He patted Roark on his shoulders, nearly knocking him down in the process.

"You'll do fine, son", he said, but Roark noticed that his father wasn't looking at him when he spoke those words. "And if Volkner is making you any trouble, just call Riley, or me, you understand?"

What else could Roark do now, than nod? "Thanks, dad."

Byron left. Roark watched him go, sighing. If he thought that he could do it, then why didn't Byron look his son into his face? Not that it surprised Roark … He remembered his father's reaction, when he had been appointed the new Gymleader of Oreburgh instead of Riley …

Roark shook his head to drive the unpleasant thoughts away. He really had other problems now, than trying to live up to his dad's expectations! Or better said, one problem called Volkner …

Roark tried to remember his face, but he couldn't. He did know that he had seen a Raichu though. Not that it really mattered anyway. Roark was going to meet Volkner soon enough!

"Roark?" The voice of one of his workers in the mine interrupted his thoughts. "I think we have spotted a new fossil", he told him. It was the word "fossil" that gained Roark's interest.

"I'm coming!", he said, grabbing his helmet. "Get a grip!", he then muttered to himself.

This must have been the first time, that Roark had been in such a bad mood, when a new fossil was discovered.

Only the sight of what was to be a beautiful Cranidos, managed to cheer him up.

"Why had I gotten so mad, when dad told me that I had to look after Volkner?", Roark asked himself. "Volkner sure can't be that bad …? I'll just talk to him …"

Well, Roark knew why he had reacted that way … And it wasn't because of Volkner! Anyway …

Roark had no choice but to do what was expected of him. Like he always had …

The next day when Roark entered to gym, he had almost forgotten Volkner. He was in a good mood, humming cheerfully, thinking about the Cranidos fossil that had been brought to the museum. Roark was his old, optimistic self, confident that everything would turn out just fine.

He was sitting in the gym, feeding is Cranidos, when reality hit him again.

"Volkner, the gymleader of Sunyshore has arrived", his secretary told him. "He is waiting for you."

Roark sighed. Great … "Thanks", he replied, getting up. Well, just get it over with …

The secretary led him to the entrance of the gym. Roark immediately noticed a young man, approximately his age, sitting on a bench. He was tall, with spiky blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a slender body and wore a darkblue jacket with yellow buttons on the sleeves, a black shirt and black pants.

Judging by the annoyed look on his face, Volkner was just as pleased about being here, as Roark was. He seemed bored and upset. But still, looking very handsome …

Roark shook his head. What was he thinking?!

He cleared his throat.

"Hello", he said friendly, holding out his hand. Volkner, fixing him with his ocean blue eyes, got up.

"You must be Roark then", he said, a small grin building on his face. "You look as if you're still wet behind the ears."

"Nice to meet you too", Roark muttered sarcastically under his breath. He forced a smile.

"Did you have a good journey?", he asked, trying to be polite. Volkner laughed.

"Great", he replied, cynism in every syllable. He sighed, as he walked up to Roark.

Obviously, he had noticed that he had hurt Roark with the last remark.

"Listen, I'm sorry", Volkner began, sounding almost friendly. "I'm sure you're a nice kid and don't want to do this anymore than I do, so can we just skip the lecture and try to be friends?"

Roark looked at Volkner, first clearly suspicious. He had called him a kid … They were the same age!

Roark already wanted to open his mouth and tell Volkner what he really thought of him, when he noticed how tired he looked. Volkner had deep shadows under his eyes and somehow Roark had the feeling that he hadn't had a decent meal in a long time. Yes, he seemed exhausted …

Roark's anger disappeared. Instead he smiled and gestured Volkner to follow him. "I could show you the gym", he suggested. "And then we could take a tour through the city." And this time, Roark didn't get an unfriendly or sarcastic remark.

Volkner nodded thankfully. "That sounds good."

So, that was, what the two gymleaders did for the next hours. Roark did most of the talking, Volkner trotting silently behind him. He didn't say a word through the whole time, his face either grumpy or bored. Just when Roark told him of the fossils they found in the mine, waving his hands enthusiastically to emphasise his words, he thought to have spotted a small smile.

"You really do like your fossils, don't you?", Volkner asked him, but it didn't sound mean. Roark nodded fervently. "Yes!", he answered, making Volkner chuckle.

"Very cute", he said as he stepped past Roark. He blushed. Was that supposed to be funny or -?

"So, this is it?" Disappointed, Volkner looked at the entry of the mine. "That is all there is to see in Oreburgh?"

"What did you expect?", Roark asked, laughing. "Nonstop party and girls?" Volkner grinned mischievously. "Maybe", he replied. "Where do you go out at night?"

Roark paused, suddenly slightly embarrassed. "I don't go out", he admitted. "I work the whole day in the mine or train my Pokemon. So in the evening I'm normally too tired to do anything." Until now, Roark had never felt that he should attend more partys.

Thankfully, Volkner just nodded. A strange silence followed, during which Roark blushed again, as he noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Finally, he turned around.

"So", Roark tried to change subject. "Do you want to see the mine?" Volkner raised an eyebrow.

"I prefer the light if you don't mind", he said calmly. "Besides, what is there to see except darkness, earth and mud?"

Roark giggled. "I'll show you!", he replied. Before he knew what he did, he had grabbed Volkner's hand.

"Hey, wait!", was all that a surprised Volkner could utter, before Roark pulled him underground.

"I think that's a first", Volkner murmured behind his new friend.

"Really?", Roark teased him. "After what I've heard from you, I would think you like to be reckless."

"Well, my mom taught me not to go with strange boys", Volkner replied, teasing him back and making Roark's heart beat faster. What was wrong with him?!

"But I would like to know where we are going", Volkner said. "It looks all the same to me …"

"Don't worry, I know the way", Roark assured him. "I grew up in here."

Volkner looked at the dark walls. "Very romantic", he said. "And I thought I had a strange childhood, learning to change lightbulbs before I could walk … Is there a light?"

They were turning around a corner now, light coming from the walls. Roark stopped.

"We're here", he told Volkner.

He looked around him. "Wow …"

There were diamonds in the walls. Thousands of little diamonds, sunk deep into the earth, making the room around them glow in a faint light.

Roark smiled, at seeing Volkner all speechless. He could tell that was not an easy thing to do!

"I'm impressed", Volkner finally admitted.

"I hoped you'd like it", Roark said happily. "I found this place once when walking through the mine as a child." He paused thoughtfully. "I often come here to think."

"It's … nice", Volkner said slowly.

He turned to Roark. "Why do you show me this?", he wanted to know.

"Well", Roark replied self-consciously, "I thought you would like it as you've mentioned you like the light …"

"I did …", Volkner nodded. "How many people know of this place?", he wondered.

Of course Roark blushed. "With you … two", he answered quietly. Volkner grinned, as he walked next to Roark. "Did you bring me here to show off?", he teased him.

Roark coughed to regain his composure. "Just for your information", he told him. "I do not need to show off, I am the leader of Oreburgh gym and its mine. I am not a kid!"

He said the last words louder than necessary. Volkner held up his hands defensively. "Okay."

Roark sighed. "I am sorry", he told Volkner. "Don't worry", he assured him. "You are Byron's son, right? I remember seeing you on the last trainer's convention."

"Yes", Roark nodded, his voice a bit harder than normal. "He is my dad."

"I'm sure that wasn't easy", Volkner went on, lost in thoughts. "Growing up with a famous dad …"

"You mean a famous Pokemon trainer", Roark corrected him, knowing he sounded bitter.

"Byron was always a gym leader first and then a father. And he made sure of me knowing this." Volkner looked at him silently.

Roark shook his head.

"Come on", he said, feeling a bit embarrassed of having talked so much. "Let's go get something to eat."

The rest of the day passed in silence. Roark still couldn't believe that he really told Volkner about Byron. He never talked to anyone about his relationship with his father. And now, Volkner, a strange guy whom he just met … But the weird thing was, that he had listened to him … Volkner had listened to him without saying a word. Not that he ever talked much …

"Can I ask you something?"

They were watching their Pokemon eat and there was something Roark had wanted to ask Volkner the whole day.

"Sure", Volkner replied, slightly surprised.

"Why did you rebuilt the Sunyshore gym?", Roark wanted to know. "I mean, obviously, you knew that it was going to black out the city."

"I did", Volkner nodded. "I just thought it would be … funny."

"Funny?", Roark asked dubiously. "You got into a lot of trouble with the Elite Four!"

"As if I care!", Volkner snorted.

"I was bored", he went on. "Always the same arrogant, incompetent trainers who think they only need to have a rock-type Pokemon to defeat me … Losers, all of them! Once I won a whole battle in almost less than a minute … Obviously the guy thought my Luxray was no match for his Aggron …" Volkner laughed shortly.

"Anyway, I became so bored and depressed that I decided to rebuilt the gym."

"I see …", Roark muttered.

"And now I'm here", Volkner finished his story.

"Now you're here", Roark nodded, feeling his heart skip a beat at this fact. He was glad that the phone was ringing this second … For some reason he didn't want to look at Volkner.

"Hey Roark", Byron's voice echoed from the phone.

"Hi dad", Roark said, already guessing the reason for his father's call.

"I just wanted to make sure that everything's alright", Byron explained. "Volkner has a reputation for being difficult. He's not giving you any trouble, is he?"

Roark threw a quick glance at Volkner, who was petting his Luxray. "Everything's fine dad, relax", he soothed Byron. And more quietly, so that Volkner wouldn't hear him, he added: "Actually, Volkner is nice. A bit strange but … nice."

"Oh", Byron replied, clearly surprised. "Well, that's good. Otherwise I would have had a talk with him!"

"That is really not necessary", Roark assured him.

"Okay then", Byron said, still dubiously. "Bye son."

"Bye dad."

Roark sighed, as he hung up.

"Byron knows you're grown-up, right?" Volkner had listened to him. "Or is he scared that I would make his little son turn over to the dark side?"

"Very funny!", Roark replied sarcastically. "Actually, he thinks you are a troublemaker."

Volkner grinned. "All bad boys are", he replied innocently. Roark laughed.

"You're not a bad boy", he said firmly. "That is just what you want to make the others believe, to hide the scared little boy that is really inside you."

A few seconds Roark wasn't sure if he had now gone too far. But Volkner just called back his Luxray.

"Not bad", he finally said, his voice quieter than usual. "But it's not as if you would be any different."

"What do you mean?", Roark wanted to know. Volkner pointed to the phone.

"Your optimism and your happy-go-lucky attitude is just a mask you put on because you're trying to please your dad."

"I want him to be proud of me", Roark replied. "Don't you want your parents to be proud of you?

"Not at the expense of myself", Volkner answered promptly. "He is your father, he should love you for who you are, not because you're a great gym leader."

Roark thought of something to say, of something that would convince Volkner that it wasn't like he thought. But he couldn't.

"You're right", he admitted. Volkner smiled. It was the first real smile, that Roark had seen on his handsome face.

"And I thought we wouldn't have anything in common", Volkner said.


	2. Chapter 2

He got up.

"So, that is where you fight your gym battles.", he said, as he looked around the large, clean room, already waiting for the next contender.

"Yes", Roark answered.

"That must be bad", Volkner continued thoughtfully. "Being the first gymleader most of the trainers who come to you have no experience or idea of what is awaiting them."

Roark could tell that Volkner was implying that it must be easy for him to beat every trainer who came to his gym. Boring.

"Well, as everybody knows I'm the weakest gymleader in Sinnoh that is not a problem", Roark replied sarcastically.

"That is just an excuse!", Volkner shot back promptly. "I doubt you're that bad as you think you are."

"How good can I be if I wasn't supposed to be gymleader in the first place?", Roark asked him. He told Volkner about Riley. That originally Riley should be the one here now, not Roark. He just got the job because he was Byron's son.

Volkner was unimpressed.

"You can spend your whole life trying to make excuses why you didn't become a better gymleader", he said simply. "Or, you can take your courage and show yourself what is really in you and your Pokemon."

Roark was to perplex to respond. That was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. And this from Volkner, the one who everybody thought to be the most obnoxious and rude gymleader in Sinnoh! He believed in him …

"Never judge a book by its cover", Roark thought as he smiled.

"So, would you help me?", Roark asked.

Volkner chuckled.

"Or course", he replied. "Or why else would I say all this crap about believing in yourself? Now get up before I change my mind!" But Volkner was smiling as he said this.

Roark knew what Volkner wanted to do:

"You want to duel me now?", he asked, not sure whether to be amused or scared.

Volkner rolled his eyes.

"The only way of becoming a better training is by letting your Pokemon fight in a duel", he reminded Roark, releasing his Raichu.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!", Roark answered, sounding more confident than he really was as he released his Cranidos.

"Go!"

The fight only lasted a minute. Volkner's Raichu would have stomped Cranidos if Volkner wouldn't have called it back. Never had Roark seen anything like it.

"Is everything alright?", Volkner wanted to know as Roark brought his Cranidos to the Pokemon Centre.

"Yes, the only thing that's hurt is my pride", he replied. "Has the idea crossed your mind that the reason why you're always winning is because you're just too good?"

Volkner grinned. "I just know the tricks so my electro Pokemon can beat your rock Pokemon", he told Roark.

"Piece of cake."

Now they had something to do. During the next week Volkner showed Roark every move he knew and taught him how to become a better gymleader. Volkner was a hard and very strict teacher but Roark learned more than he ever had with his dad.

At the end of the week Roark was still losing but at least not as bad as on their first battle.

"You're getting better", Volkner noticed after an evening of particularly hard training. They were sitting in the gym which was empty now except the two of them.

"I think so too!", Roark said happily and grinned guiltily. "My dad will be pleased but I think Cynthia won't be thrilled to hear that you just spent the week battling me. She wanted me to talk some sense into you."

Volkner laughed. "Oh, I would like to see that!", he said. "I promise I'll behave."

Roark noticed the mischievous look on his face, as Volkner ran his hand through his hair. He blushed.

"What?" Volkner had noticed the look on his face and grinned. "Am I making you nervous?"

Of course Roark now only blushed harder. And he could feel his heartbeat accelerate as the grin on Volkner's face broadened. What was going on?!

"I am not your babysitter", he managed to say, trying to keep his voice calm. "And stop talking to me like I'm a little kid or some pet that amuses you."

"I didn't mean to offend you", Volkner replied, his eyes now alert as he watched Roark. As if he would see something in him that Roark couldn't.

He shook his head. "Just forget it."

They spend the rest of the day in silence. For once, Roark's happy nature seem to fail and as Volkner couldn't think of anything to say either, they tried to avoid each other. Roark was glad, when it was finally evening and he could flee to his bedroom without seeming rude.

When he closed the door behind him, Roark was shivering. What was happening to him?! That, today in the gym with Volkner … The last days, when Roark always felt his heart skip a beat only at the mere sight of him … This agitation and restlessness inside of him … Everytime when Volkner was near him, Roark felt so … at ease and at the same time there was something that he had never felt before, something he couldn't even name.

Finally, Roark was calm enough to lie down on his bed. He was now trying to be logical. What could be the reason for his current "state"?

"It's like …", he thought. "It's as if I –"

It took Roark about a minute, before truth hit him.

"No!" Suddenly he was sitting upright.

"No, that is completely impossible! It can't be!"

Yet Roark knew it was true. He knew enough about love to put two and two together.

"I am in love with Volkner", Roark murmured, half shocked, half scared to death as revelation hit him.

"But how? …" No. He couldn't have fallen in love with Volkner. It just couldn't be!

"He's a guy for god's sake!", Roark murmured, covering his face in his hands. A guy does not fall in love with other guys. Especially Byron's son.

But what else could it be then? Not that Roark had much experience in the field but …

"Hang on –" Roark thought hard. Had he ever felt anything close to love for anyone before? Well, there was Gardenia. Roark and her were great friends and often met each other when they had time. In fact, for Byron it was clear that Gardenia was his girlfriend. After several unsuccessful attempts, Roark had stopped bothering to correct him. No, he liked Gardenia, very much so. But more like a sister. The mere thought of kissing her … Again, they were more like brother and sister. But when Roark now suddenly thought about how it would be to kiss Volkner … To feel the taste of his lips …

"Okay, stop it!", he forced himself, before he could let his mind wander further. Then, for a few seconds, Roark just sat there, trying to figure out, what to do now.

"I must never tell!", he thought, slightly panicking. If anyone would know that Roark was … gay? Already the word seemed strange. Yet, it was true. There was no way of denying this, even Roark had to admit that.

If Byron would find out that his only son was in love with another guy, Volkner out of all people, he would go ballistic. It would be the final proof that he wasn't good enough to be his son. And if Volkner would know … Roark didn't even want to think about that!

"I have to stay calm", he told himself. "Volkner will only be here for a few more days, a month at most and then he'll leave. I'll never see him again. It will pass ..." But just the thought of Volkner leaving was, as if a heavy stone would lie on Roarks chest, making it hard to breathe.

He sighed in desperation. "What should I do? …", he murmured. It took a long time before Roark finally fell asleep, exhausted and scared of the morning when he would see Volkner again …

A part of Roark had hoped that when he woke up, everything would be just a crrazy dream. Yet, in fact it was worse than before. Because the more time that he spent with Volkner, the more Roark could see, that it wasn't a mistake or something else. He loved Volkner. That was a fact that Roark maybe could ignore. But it didn't make it any less true.

"Is everything alright?", Volkner asked him at breakfast, as Roark almost poured the orange juice on his bread and the jam in his glass.

"You're jumpy", Volkner went on. "Did you drink coffee?"

"I'm fine", Roark told him, avoiding his blue eyes.

"I'll be working in the mine today, so you can just stay here on in the gym if you like."

"Alright."

He could feel Volkner's eyes on him. Well, he might be a pervert and bad boy, but an exceptionally smart one, who could look through other people better than Roark liked at the moment. He could tell that Volkner knew exactly that something was wrong.

"How on earth am I going to get through the next days when Volkner is so good at reading other people?" That was what Roark was thinking about the entire day. He tried to keep himself busy with work, so he would forget, even skipping lunch.

Yet, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, Roark's heart nearly broke out of his chest. He was standing in his most favourite place, where the diamonds illuminated the room around him. There was only one, whom the footsteps could belong to …

"I thought you would be here", Volkner said behind him. He chuckled. "Do you want to eat your dinner here?"

At last, Roark turned to him. "What?

"It's almost seven", Volkner answered. "And it's dark outside."

Roark turned back to the wall.

"I'm not hungry", he replied. He didn't have the power for a better excuse.

Volkner wasn't one to be fooled easily. "I've seen you eat after you've worked the whole day in the mine", he said. "I know you're hungry."

Roark didn't answer.

Volkner went closer to him. "Look, help me out here, will you?", he asked him. "Because obviouvsly I've done something wrong and normally I know when I behaved like a jerk, because usually I do it on purpose, so can't you just tell me what I did and I can apologise to you?"

These words sounded so honest that Roark couldn't help himself: He turned round.

"Listen, I –", he began. But the words of what he wanted to say were lost, the moment Roark felt Volkner's lips on his.

First, he was too shocked and surprised to feel anything. But then, something inside of Roark, something he had no words for, seemed to take over for his brain. It was undescribable. Almost like a rush, filling every inch of his body. Acting on instinct, Roark let his fingers wander through Volkner's hair, as he pulled him gently closer. He could feel Volkner's hands around his waist. Time stood still as they kissed each other, forgetting the world around them. The kiss seemed to last for hours.

It was only when they seperated to get air, that Roark's senses finally came back to him.

Volkner slowly opened his eyes. "Wow", he said. "Well, that was way better than I expected it to be." He was grinning.

"What?" Roark just starred at him in disbelief, feeling as if someone would have slapped him.

"Better than what you _expected_ it to be?! What am I, your experiment?!"

Volkner looked at him, obviously confused.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?", he asked.

"What _I_ wanted?!"

That seem to did it. So Volkner knew about his feelings for him all along?!

"No!", Roark almost yelled, without knowing releasing all the emotions he had to keep inside for the last days.

"You're, you're impossible! You obnoxious, pervert …" Words failed him.

"So did you think it was funny to play with my feelings?", Roark asked weakly.

"To see what it would be like? Or what? Did you -"

He was silenced as Volkner gently put a finger to his lips.

"You talk too much", he said, smiling. "That's a problem."

"But –" Roark wanted to began, before Volkner silenced him with another kiss. Every remark, every protest seemed to leave his mind instantly. Roark just wanted Volkner to never stop kissing him again. When he did, Roark could see the grin he loved so much on Volkner's face. He completely forgot what he wanted to say.

"So I can make you shut up by kissing you", Volkner noticed, obviously pleased.

"Interesting."

Roark's resistance vanished into thin air, as Volkner pulled him closer. Roark rested his head on Volkner's chest, as he whispered softly into his hair.

"Roark?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes …"

"Good …"

Roark looked up, directly into Volkner's blue eyes.

"So, you knew?", he simply asked.

Volkner chuckled.

"Sweetie, you're not very hard to read, I have to tell you", he replied.

Roark blushed. Volkner had called him sweetie!

For the next few moments they just stood there, not saying a word. There was no need to say anything. Never in his life had Roark felt that happy … He wished they could stay like this forever …

But his stomach had other plans, as its rumbling broke the silence.

"Speaking of dinner", Roark said self-consciously. "I have to admit, I am pretty hungry."

Volkner laughed.

"Let's go get something to eat", he said, letting go of Roark.

The two of them went off, Roark know thinking hard.

So what did that mean now? Did Volkner love him too? Were they now a couple? Friends who kissed each other? Or what?

Roark looked at Volkner walking beside him. He was someone who was easily bored, always trying out new things ... Even if Volkner did like him back, what if he suddenly discovered that this was not for him, or that he grew tired of being with Roark? What if he left him, what if to Volkner, Roark was just a nice diversion of all the girls he used to date?

"What?" Volkner smiled, as he looked at Roark.

"Are you thinking about me?", he teased him.

Roark couldn't help it: He had to smile too. They only met a few days ago and already Volkner seemed to know him better than anyone else.

"Actually, yes." Now that Roark had told Volkner he loved him, he decided he could just be honest with him. Enough pretending.

"I don't want to be a diversion", he said. "If this is just a game for you, to see how it would be with a guy –"

"Wait", Volkner interrupted him, holding up one hand, is eye brows raised.

"You think I'm just playing with you?"

Was that just Roark, or did Volkner sound hurt?

"I don't know", he replied, still being honest.

"I don't really know what to think at the moment."

Roark smiled weakly. "I guess you confuse me."

Volkner slowly shook his head.

"I know I have this reputation of being a sex pervert", he said. "And yes, it's not completely unjustified, that's true. But I would never lie to someone."

He was now looking directly into Roark's eyes.

"I am honest", Volkner went on.

"In fact brutally so. And one thing I would never do, is to play with someone's feelings."

Before Roark knew what he was doing, he put his hand on Volkner's.

"That's good …"

"Besides", Volkner suddenly grinned.

"I already know, how it is to be with a guy."

Now, that was something, Roark did not expect.

"What?"

"Flint", Volkner answered. "We went out one time and then we thought it would be funny to kiss, but, well, it's wasn't really anything more than that. We were both laughing so hard the entire time, that we finally stopped. We were curious and that was it."

"Oh." Roark didn't know what else to say to that. Complete and utter honesty. Volkner definetly wasn't lying …

"Did I scare you now?", Volkner asked him jokingly.

Roard had to laugh.

"No", he answered truthfully.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. It's as if you would know everything about me, but I still feel like I don't know you."

The mischievous grin was back again on Volkner's face.

"We can always change that", he said softly.

"That sounds great …"

It was late evening, when the two of then finally made their way back to the gym and Roark's house. Suddenly Roark felt the nervousness rise in him again. Today, a kind of barrier had broken between him and Volkner. What would happen now?

"So", Roark said, trying to hide how nervous he was, when they arrived at Roark's house. Normally, this was the point, where they said good night. Volkner always slept on the couch in the gym. But now …

"Do you want to come in?" The words were out, before Roark could have stopped them. Volkner looked at him, sensing his insecurity.

"Do you want me to come in?", he asked.

Roark just nodded.

"Yes."

Inside the house, Volkner let himself fall on the couch of the living room.

"Are these fossils?", he asked, as he pointed to the figures, carved in stone, that leaned against the wall.

"Yes", Roark answered, realising suddenly that it must seem weird for anyone else beside him, why anyone would want to have fossils in his house.

"They're to be brought to the museum", Roark explained.

"And there you make Pokemon out of them?", Volkner wanted to know, sounding curious.

"Well, not me, but the scientists, yes", Roark replied and a huge smile appeared on his face, as he sat down beside Volkner.

"It's absolutely amazing, you have to see it!", he told him, his eyes shining as he tried to make Volkner understand his enthusiasm.

"Those Pokemon, thousand of years old, with thousands of stories to tell … From a time we can only imagine."

He sighed happily. "It's really great!"

He noticed that Volkner was looking at him in a strange way.

"What?", Roark asked self-consciously. Did Volkner think he had gone crazy? Several people seemed to think that, when Roark talked about fossils. Or to them.

"Nothing", Volkner replied, slightly laughing.

"I love this about you."

His eyes searched Roark's.

"Your enthusiasm, your ability to be so thrilled about something seemingly so unimportant and captivating everyone around you with your joy. That is something unique. Never lose this, Roark."

Before Roark knew what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed Volkner. He had never kissed anyone before, but this time, it was simply stronger than him. He leaned closer against Volkner, his hand on his chest.

Slowly, very slowly, he pulled away again.

Volkner held his eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Thank you", he said. "That was … nice."

Roark blushed, his new found bravery slowly vanishing. "Yeah …"

He suddenly noticed that Volkner's body was just inches away from his.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, I assure you, you don't have to be", Volkner grinned.

Roark swallowed. He had no idea how to act, or what to do. He never did this before!

"I … I go get us something to drink!", he stammered, turning to flee to the kitchen.

He wanted to storm away, when he felt Volkner's hand around his wrist, trying to hold him back. For someone so slender and fragile, he sure had a firm grip.

"I am not thirsty", he said softly.

With a quick move, he pulled Roark to him back on the couch, so hard that Roark stumbled and fell against him. Lying on Volkner's chest, they fell down on the couch. When Roark looked up, he was so close to Volkner, that their noses almost touched. He could feel Volkner's chest heaving underneath him.

Roark coughed.

"I think you should know this", he almost whispered.

"I do not do this kind of things usually."

Volkner pulled his head up, to bring himself closer to Roark.

"There is a first time for everything, isn't there?", he murmured.

Then, before Roark could think of an answer, Volkner kissed him, making him forget everything else, beside the feeling of his lover's lips. With a gentleness and care that seemed untypical for him, Volkner put his arms around Roark's neck, deepening the kiss. Roark shivered as he felt Volkner's hands on his skin, but this time not because he was scared. Volkner's body underneath him, his scent, his hands … Everything Roark saw, heard, smelled or felt was Volkner. And he wanted it to never stop.

When they parted for air, Volkner smiled up to Roark.

"Look at you", he said, amused.

"You're already better at it then you thought."

Roark grinned sheepishly. "I'm a quick learner."

He paused for a second.

"I'm afraid", he admitted

Volkner's hand squeezed his.

"Me too."

"But you have more experience than me", Roark remarked.

Volkner seemed to think about that for a moment. His blue eyes met Roark's.

"Not with someone I love", he said.

Roark smiled and kissed Volkner gently on his forehead.

"Thank you."

Roark didn't remember how they finally ended up in his bed. In his mind this night would forever be a mixture of feelings, emotions. Never in his life had he felt anything like it. Life couldn't get any better.

Volkner was lying in Roark's arms, as close together as possible. Roark had never realised, how frail and slender he was … Lovingly, he put his arms around his boyfriend.

Volkner sighed happily.

"You're like a sun, Roark", he murmured, half asleep.

"Like a sun, warming everyone around you …"

Roark gently ran his fingers through Volkner's hair.

"I love you, Volk", he whispered.

The last thing Roark heard before he fell asleep was the sound of Volkner's breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Roark woke up to the sound of Volkner rustling in the bathroom.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Volkner stepped into the bedroom, sitting down on the bed beside Roark.

"You're already dressed", Roark noticed.

"How long have you been up?"

"A while", Volkner replied innocently.

"I watched you sleep. It's very … fascinating."

"What?!", Roark asked, feeling the blood rushing to his face.

Volkner chuckled.

"You talk in your sleep, do you know that?"

"I do not!", Roark protested, terrified of what Volkner might have heard.

"I think it's cute", Volkner remarked amused.

"You talk about Pokemon."

"You could have just woken me up", Roark mumbled.

"Oh, I tried", Volkner replied.

"But after you bit me …"

"I did what?!"

"Here." Volkner put up his left hand, where Roark could see a little red spot.

"You could have told me that you're such a feisty sleeper", Volkner said, sounding reproachful but seeming like he quite enjoyed himself.

"Nevertheless", he added, pointing to the little desk beside the bed. "I still made us breakfast."

Roark saw a little tray with orange juice, bread and jam standing on the desk. He leaned his head against Volkner's shoulder.

"Thank you."

Volkner's hand shortly touched his hair.

"You're welcome."

The next few days were like a dream for Roark. He still had the gym and the mine to look after, but in his free time, he spent every second with Volkner. They were inseperable. They were either at their favourite place in the mine, or snuggled up in Roark's bed.

Everything had happened so fast … Was it maybe too early? But Roark couldn't have been happier.

"I still want to know one thing", he asked Volkner once, when they were lying in bed, his head resting on Volkner's chest.

"You knew that I was in love with you, but you never told me, when you fell in love with me."

Volkner smiled down at him.

"I liked your warmth", he replied.

"You made me laugh. And I thought you were cute. Besides –", he kissed Roark on his head.

"I always had a thing for redheads."

So the days went by. But when you're dreaming, you have to wake up eventually …

Roark was wokened by the ringing of his cellphone. A bit disoriented he opened his eyes. Volkner was lying beside him, still fast asleep. Sighing, Roark grabbed his cell.

"Hello?", Roark asked sleepily.

"Good morning son!", Byron's loud voice immediately woke him up.

"Dad!", Roark said, slightly panicked.

"How are you?", Byron wanted to know.

"Good, dad, I'm fine." Roark tried to keep his voice as casual as possible. Not as if Volkner would be lying next to him. Naked. For some reason, Roark had the feeling, his father would notice that.

"I have a surprise for you", Bryon trumpeted cheerfully.

"A surprise?", Roark asked, feeling suddenly a bad feeling rising inside of him. "What kind of surprise?"

"I'm coming over!", came the answer.

With a quick movement, Roark sat upright.

"What?", he asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "When?"

"Now", Byron answered happily. "I wanted to see you and I have to talk to Volkner. He's still with you I guess?"

"… Yes, yes he is", Roark replied, sawllowing. "So, you're coming over today?"

"I'm at the train station", Byron told him. "See you in five minutes."

Roark just stared at his cellphone for a second.

"Volk!" Roark touched his shoulders.

"We have a problem, wake up!"

Volkner muttered something and put his arm around Roark's waist.

"Volk!"

Volkner's eyes snapped open.

"What is it?", he asked.

"My dad!", Roark answered, slightly panicking. "He's coming here."

Volkner sat up.

"When?", he asked, running his fingers through his hair, still half asleep.

"In five minutes!"

"Crap", Volkner just murmured.

He jumped out of the bed, grabbing his clothes.

"I'll be downstairs on the couch in the living room", he told Roark, disappearing out of the room while putting his jeans on.

Roark just arrived downstairs, when the door opened and Byron stepped in.

"Roark." Byron went to his son.

"Hey dad", Roark said.

"Hello Byron." Volkner came out of the living room.

"Volkner", Byron said, sounding stern.

An awkward silence followed. Roark was glad that one couldn't read other people's thoughts.

"You look good son", Byron finally said. "I have to admit, I was a bit concerned at first …" His eyes wandered to Volkner.

"I can take care of myself, dad", Roark mumbled.

"Of course, of course you can", Byron nodded quickly.

"So, what have you two been up to?", he wanted to know.

Volkner coughed beside Roark.

"Not much", he replied.

"Roark mentioned you wanted to talk to me", Volkner saved Roark.

"Yes." Byron turned to him.

"Cynthia send me", he began. "The construction works at your gym are finished. It is time for you to get back to work. But Cynthia also wants you to bear in mind that another such incident and you will have to face more than a suspension."

The last part almost sounded like a threat.

"Thank you", Volkner replied sarcastically. "I think I can remember that."

Byron ignored that.

"I'm glad to be back here", he said. "I wanted to visit you for a long time, son."

Byron smiled. "I saw Gardenia on my way here", he told Roark. "She's a nice girl. But she said that she hasn't seen you in a while."

Byron looked reproachfully at his son. "It's not nice letting your girlfriend wait."

"Dad …", Roark muttered, avoiding Volkner's eyes.

"Come on." Byron grabbed him by the shoulder. "I want to see the mine."

The last thing Roark could do, was to throw an apologetic glance at Volkner as Byron pulled him out of the room.

It was already evening, when Byron finally decided to take the train back to Canalave City. Roark was desperate to get back to Volkner. Byron hadn't even asked him, if he'd wanted to come with them. And if this was to be the last day with Volkner … Roark had a numb feeling in his chest, when he thought about that.

Volkner was sitting in the living room.

"Hey", Roark said. Volkner looked up.

"Your alone."

"My dad wanted to return to the gym", Roark explained.

This wasn't good … something was terribly wrong, he could feel it.

"Good", Volkner answered, getting up.

"I thought you would be off to see your girlfriend." The last word came out sarcastic.

Roark sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Volk", he said honestly.

"My dad doesn't know … I couldn't tell him …"

Suddenly Volkner was standing beside him.

"It's okay", he said. "I understand."

Roark leaned his forehead against Volkner's.

"I love you."

Volkner smiled against his lips.

"I know."

The kiss made Roark immediately feel better.

"You see, that is something I would never do with Gardenia", he joked.

Volkner laughed.

"Good to know."

Roark sighed.

"So tomorrow?"

Volkner nodded. "I'll leave with the train in the morning."

"I don't want you to go …"

"Well …", Volkner said in an attempt to cheer him up. "You'll have more time for your fossils."

Roark had to smile.

"So, what do you want to do on your last evening?", he asked.

Volkner pulled him gently closer. "I have a few ideas …"

"Just one night …", Roark whispered, as their lips drew nearer.

Volkner grinned. "Than I suggest that we make the best of the time we have …"

Was that now the way it should end? Would they still see each other after Volkner returned to Sunyshore? They could never tell anyone. Especially not Roark's father …

With his head full of unanswered questions, Roark finally fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to footsteps. He opened his eyes. Volkner was standing at the door, fully clothed.

"Hey." Roark sat up.

"You're going?"

Volkner didn't look him in the eyes.

"I have to catch the train", he said. "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay."

Fear, taking hold of Roark's heart. What was going on?!

"So, you planned to leave without saying goodbye?", Roark managed to ask.

Volkner had turned his back to him, so he wouldn't have to face him. He stood still, not answering.

"Was it something I did?", Roark wanted to know. "Because I don't understand …"

"I can't do this."

Volkner's voice broke the silence like shards of ice.

Roark swallowed.

"What do you mean, you –"

"I can't do this."

Finally, Volkner turned round to face Roark.

"I mean this. Us", he explained.

"I'm not used to feel like this, with you. I don't think I can stand it."

Roark wasn't able to say anything, so Volkner went on.

"Yesterday, when you went off with your father, when we had to act as if we would be just friends … it was killing me", he tried to explain, his voice shaking.

"I was sitting there, constantly thinking of what would happen, if you would change your mind. If you discovered that you couldn't lie to your dad … If I would lose you."

Volkner broke off.

"I never felt like this before", he said.

"I can't even get you out of my head. Right now, this moment … I feel as if I'm dying."

Volkner shook his head.

"I have to go and I have no idea what I'm -"

Roark interrupted him with a kiss. Acting on impulse, he pulled Volkner close to him, touching his cheek.

"This time I have to make you shut up", he smiled.

"I love you Volk. And I don't want to lose you either. I know that it won't be easy. We could never tell my father about us, or anyone else for that matter … It would be a secret long-distance realtionship. Nearly impossible … But …"

Roark searched for the right words.

"If you would be willing to accept all this, then I would love to be with you … no one else but you."

Roark looked into Volkner's blue eyes and was relieved to see a huge grin on his face. "You manage to surprise me everytime, Roark", he said softly.

Roark giggled.

"Is that a "Yes, I can't wait for you to visit me in Sunyshore"?", he asked jokingly.

Volkner lovingly pulled at a strand of his hair.

"It's a "I'll kick your cute butt if you don't come and visit me –yes", he said. The grin Roark loved so much, was again on his face.

"Then I'll better do what you want", Roark joked.

They had made their choice. Roark knew that there was no going back now. He was together with Volkner! After all that had happened the last month, he still couldn't quite believe it. And even though he and Volkner would have to part for now, knowing, that he was going to see him again, made it easier for Roark to say goodbye.

He walked Volkner to the train station. In a quiet corner, where nobody would see them, they said their goodbyes.

"And don't go running off with Gardenia", Volkner told him, "Or anyone better-looking than me for that matter."

Roark laughed.

"Never!", he promised.

And added: "If you don't go gallivanting off with other cute redheads than me."

Volkner chuckled.

"Deal."

Then Roark watched Volkner getting on the train.

"See you", he mouthed. A short smile from Volkner – and he was gone.

It was strange. Although his house, the mine, the whole city had not changed in any way, for Roark everything now looked so different. Now there were thousands of memories connected to the mine that had nothing to do with fossils but with him and Volkner. It was, as if Volkner would still be here. And for Roark in some way he was.

Of course, Roark still came back to an empty house. He called Volkner the minute his train arrived in Sunyshore and that's what they did for the next month: To talk to each other over the phone. Roark was busy with work and Volkner had to get his gym running again. There was much to do and although he would have never said that to him, Roark knew that Volkner was too busy at the moment to have him come and visit. It wasn't easy. Volkner had only been in Oreburgh for a month but in that time Roark had become so used to his presence, that made it hard not to see him.

Finally, after almost another month had passed, Volkner asked him to visit him for the next week.

"I'll come with the last train on Sunday", Roark immediately answered.

Volkner was waiting for him at the train station.

"I couldn't have you get lost", he simply said, as they looked at each other since what seemed like ages. Volkner absentmindedly touched Roark's shoulder. Was he just as awkward as Roark or was that his imagination?

Finally, Roarks natural vivacity took over.

"Come on!", he said, grabbing Volkner's hand. "I want you to show me the city!"

Volkner grinned mischievously.

"If you say so …"

"The lighthouse?", Roark asked, a bit sceptical as they were standing in front of the huge building.

"It's my favourite place in whole Sinnoh", Volkner replied. "You'll see why."

"But are we allowed to go in there now?", Roark asked, as he looked at the locked door. "It is night after all."

With a smug grin, Volkner pulled out a set of keys.

"I am the gymleader of Sunyshore", he said. "I'm allowed to go wherever I want, whenever I want."

It was dark inside.

"Where's the light?", Roark wanted to ask, when he was suddenly being whirled around. The next thing he felt were Volkner's lips on his.

"Volk", Roark managed to stutter before Volkner kissed him again, bringing his body

closer to his in the process, running his hands hrough his hair. It was impossible for Roark to stop him, even if he would have wanted to.

When Volkner had to breathe again, Roark chuckled softly.

"I missed you too", he said. "But if you always react that enthusiastically when I'm coming over, I'll definetly visit more often."

"Oh, so you think that's funny?", Volkner asked him, letting his hands wander to Roark's hips.

"A bit", Roark teased.

"I thought you wanted me to see the lighthouse?"

Volkner stopped instantly.

"Of course", he replied, his voice completely innocent. With a quick movement of his hand, he switched on the light. "Follow me."

"Amazing!", was Roark's impressed comment a few moments later. They were standing at the upper floor of the lighthouse, overlooking the sea and the beach. The sky was dark as ink, with several stars blinking like little diamonds.

"I thought you would like it", Volkner said, sounding very pleased with himself.

"It's beautiful!", Roark nodded. "It's …"

His voice trailed of, as he turned to Volkner, leaning his head against his shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Volk", he said softly.

They stood in silence for a moment, watching out of the window.

Roark looked up. "So, can I see your house too?", he wanted to know.

He didn't see Volkner's face, but he thought to have heard a silent laugh as his boyfriend grabbed his hand.

"Sure", Volkner said. "Come with me."

"It looks just like I would have imagined it to be", Roark said, as they finally arrived at Volkner's house a few moments later. It was huge, with a lot of windows and doors and several lamps in every room as Roark was sure to find.

"What can I say?", Volkner replied contentedly. "I like it light and open."

He was about to open the door, when Roark suddenly heard a rustling and something sounding like a giggle, coming from the bushes next to the house.

"What?"

They turned around.

Roark imagined to see a strand of blond hair hiding behind the bushes. Volkner rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you stalkers that I don't like you creeping up on me like that?", he asked, sounding annoyed.

Giggling, two girls, a pretty blond and a smaller girl with brown hair came up from behind the bushes.

"Sorry Volkner", the blond one said. "We just wanted to say good night to you …"

"Good night", Volkner replied rudely, as he opened the door.

The brown haired girl had noticed Roark.

"Who's he?", she demanded to know.

"My sister!", came the annoyed answer, as Volkner pulled Roark inside the house.

"Well", Roark commented lamely, "I knew that you have fanclubs all over Sinnoh, but I had no idea that you have your own groupies too."

"Right", Volkner snorted. "They're following me like a group of extremely chatty and giggly shadows, watching me as if I would be some kind of candy. It's Psycho!"

"Oh, you poor thing", Roark couldn't resist to tease him.

Finally, Volkner had to laugh.

"What's going on?", he asked, as he gently pulled Roark into his arms. "You're way more cheeky then the last time we saw each other."

"I guess now that I know you love me too, I'm just more laid back when I'm with you", Roark answered thoughtfully.

"Don't you like it?", he added, almost sounding anxious. Maybe Volkner liked the shy, blushing Roark more than the vivacious and bubbly one.

"Quite the contrary", Volkner replied, playing with a strand of Roark's hair. "Actually I think it's kind of … sexy."

Roark, getting slowy getting braver, brought his face closer to Volkner's.

"And …", he whispered, "I missed you too."

He felt Volkner's hands, running down his body.

"Then let's not waste another second, shall we?…"

Over the next day Roark came to like Sunyshore just as much as Oreburgh. It was great to be here, to be with Volkner, now that he was more relaxed then when they first met. He was the gymleader again and obviously, despite his rude and reckless appearance, everybody in the town seemed to like Volkner too.

Or at least the female population of Sunyshore. There seemed to be girls following Volkner everywhere, eying Roark suspiciously. He tried to ignore it, but it still bugged him. He and Volkner had to be very careful, not to let anyone see that they were together. That Roark received a panicked phonecall from his dad on his first day in Sunyshore didn't help either.

"Where are you?", he instantly demanded to know, skipping the greating.

"Dad?", Roark asked, puzzled.

"I'm in Oreburgh but they say you're out of town for the week", Byron went on. "Where are you?"

"I'm fine dad, relax", Roark tried to calm him down. "I'm in Sunyshore", he added as an afterthought.

"Oh." Byron now seemed confused. "What are you doing there?"

Roark tried to think of a good excuse. "Visiting my boyfriend", sure wasn't something he could tell Byron.

"I just wanted to see the city", he finally answered, only half-lying. "Volkner always talked about it, it got me curious."

"I see." Byron seemed convinced.

"I'm sorry that you came over all the way to see me", Roark told him.

"Oh, not to worry", Byron laughed his booming laugh. "It's a good idea to take a few days off. Enjoy your holiday son."

"I will", Roark promised. "Bye dad."

Apart from that, Roark also now got so see Volkner having real gym battles. It was exciting to see him as a real gymleader. And there was now way around it: Volkner simply was the best gymleader, Roark had ever seen. He had five contenders in one day, yet, everyone of them had to go home without a badge.

"I'm wondering how the Elite four still have contenders when you're so good, you keep beating everyone", Roark said as he watched Volkner petting his Luxray after it had just defeated a Bastiodon.

"Well, I have bad days too", Volkner said contentedly.

In the evening, he took Roark to the beach.

"You know, I've never seen the ocean before", he told Volkner as they sat in the sand, side by side, looking out to the sea.

"Not like this, not with a beach and everything."

He chuckled. "I feel giddy like a little child", he admitted. "As if I could jump up and down, screaming "Yay, it's the ocean!"."

Volkner laughed, as he gently put his hands around Roark's face, leaning in to kiss him. "I would love to see that", he said, making Roark instantly forget the beach by kissing him fiercely. Volkner on top of him, Roark slowly began to sink down in the sand.

"Have you ever done it on a beach?", he suddenly whispered.

"No", Volkner answered, a slight grin appearing on his face.

"Because you're the first one I brought out here."

Roark nudged him softly.

"Very funny!"

He shortly looked at Volkner.

"Promise me something?", he asked.

"What?"

"That you'll never take anyone else here than me."

Volkner raised an eyebrow.

"Do I detect something like jealousy in your voice?", he asked, obviously amused.

"Mabye …", Roark said slowly.

Lovingly, Volkner kissed him on his forehead.

"I promise", he replied.

"Thanks."

It were these moments when there was just Roark and Volkner, that made Roark forget the groupies, the hiding from his father and everything else that stood between them. These moments with Volkner were the best in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, there were also days when they had to part for a while. Volkner had to stay in the gym for the day and Roark decided to take a stroll through the city. Volkner told him, to meet him back at his house at noon to have lunch together.

Roark, thinking about the interesting stone formations he'd seen and whistling happily to himself, arrived at Volkner's house a few minutes earlier than they had said, because he wanted to surprise him. Maybe Volkner was already back. Roark just wanted to open the door, when he heard someone laugh. Volkner.

Roark stopped. He had never heard Volkner laugh like that. Volkner seldom laughed at all. Not so freely at least. As if he would have completely let his guards down …

Roark felt a strange pull in his chest. Who was it that made Volkner laugh so hard? In the distance he thought to have heard the voice of another man. Not wanting to be seen, Roark took cover behind the bushes, slowly moving to the windows, to get a better view.

"Just like those groupies", he thought. For some reason he hated that thought.

But there he was! Volkner was standing in the living room, leaning against a desk. And talking to him, was another guy. At first, Roark only noticed the red hair that seemed to be everywhere. He must have been about their age … He wore a yellow shirt and baggy pants. He too was laughing and nudged Volkner playfully.

Anger, anger and a feeling that Roark had never known before, coming from the strange pull in his chest, nearly knocked him breathless. Why was this guy with Volkner, making him seem so happy, like he never did when he was with Roark?! And he also was a redhead …

"How dare he …", Roark mumbled angrily, not noticing where he stepped. He tripped and fell down, right into the bushes.

"Crap."

Volkner and his friend went quiet.

"It came from the bushes near the window", Roark heard the husky voice of the visitor. Volkner's footsteps came nearer. Roark didn't move an inch, as he saw him, looking out of the window.

"Probably a stalker", Volkner replied annoyed, making the guy chuckle.

That was enough! After he had made sure that there were no leaves on him, Roark calmed down enough to enter the house.

"Volkner?", he called, skipping his nickname for his boyfriend. "Are you here?"

"Roark!" Volkner came out of the other room, his friend behind him. He was smiling …

"I'm glad you're back", he said as he stepped closer to Roark.

"So I can introduce you to –", he pointed to the guy standing before them.

"Flint."

Roark looked up. So that was Flint. Member of the Elite four, best friend of Volkner. And the first guy he ever kissed …

He swallowed. "Nice to meet you", he said, his voice strangely formal. "Volkner has told me much about you."

Flint grinned as he shook Roark's hand. "I hope he hasn't told you everything", he joked.

"Just as much, so Roark wouldn't ran away screaming", Volkner replied, winking at Roark. He smiled weakly.

It wasn't Flint's fault. Under different circumstances he and Roark would surely have become great friends. But as it was, Roark was sitting on the couch, jealousy raging in his body, as he listened to Volkner's and Flint's antics. He looked at Volkner, feeling as if he wouldn't know his boyfriend at all. Roark was so miserable that he had a hard time, trying to be social and make small talk, so no one would notice anything.

It was evening, when Flint finally left, but not without promising to come by again tomorrow, as he was staying in town for the night. He wanted to visit Volkner …

After he left, Roark let himself sink onto the sofa, tired and exhausted. Volkner closed the door.

"So", he turned to Roark. "Now that Flint's gone, I can ask you why you were hiding in the bushes today."

Roark looked up, his heart missing a beat. Volkner was smiling.

"You have to hide better than that honey, if you don't want me seeing you", he said.

Crap!

Roark decided that it would be no good, trying to deny everything, so he just stuck to the truth.

"I heard you laugh", he said, feeling suddenly very stupid and ashamed of himself. "Then I saw Flint and I –"

"And you were jealous", Volkner finished the sentence for him.

"Yes."

Volkner sighed, as he went up to Roark and sat down beside him.

"Flint is my best and oldest friend", he explained. "Practically like a brother. He came over to see how I am, after I returned to Sunyshore. Nothing more. He and I didn't –"

"I know!", Roark cried suddenly. "It's just … He seems to know you so much better than me. And you never laugh like that when you're with me!"

Volkner grabbed his hand. "The only reason why that is, is because Flint and I know each other much longer than we do", he said. "You and Riley for example … you don't act around Riley the same way you would act around me, do you?"

"No", Roark had to admit.

"You see?", Volkner smiled. "And I'm not jealous of you and Riley either. Or do I have to be?", he joked.

Roark had to laugh. "Of course not!"

"So, then everything's fine", Volkner reminded him.

"Yes."

Roark looked at Volkner guiltily. "I'm sorry for getting jealous", he said.

"It's okay", Volkner answered. "It's good to know that you think about me."

He slowly moved closer to Roark. "And now we have the house all to ourselves …"

"What do you want to do?", Roark asked, wanting to make up for his behaviour today. "You know what I want", Volkner softly replied.

"Sex?", came Roark's shy but obvious response.

Volkner chuckled.

"Normally yes", he said, "But I think I have a better idea."

Taking Roark's hand, he stood up from the sofa.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?", Roark asked, puzzled.

"You'll see."

Volkner lead Roark upstairs to a room, where he so far had never been in. He hadn't even noticed it was there. Volkner, suddenly seeming a bit nervous, opened the door.

"Come on in." And Roark stepped into the room. And starred.

The room, furnished with a small couch and cushions was full of small lighbulbs, all neatly put into little boxes . Stuffed animals, in the forms of Pikachu, Raichu, Elekid and Jolteon were lying on the couch and floor. A little electric train was also there.

"What is this?", Roark finally asked. Volkner coughed self-consciously.

"You could say these things are my fossils", he said slowly.

"These light bulbs", he pointed to the boxes on the floor, "Were the first ones I ever changed myself. I was about two years old. Gave my mother nearly a heart attack." He laughed shortly at the memory.

"And these stuffed animals and the train … They were my favourite toys when I was a child."

Roark looked around the room, imagining a two year old Volkner clutching his stuff Pikachu, as he tries to change a bulb. He smiled at this thought.

"When I moved out these things were the only ones I wanted to take with me", Volkner went on, a slight blush on his face. "I don't know …"

"It's nice, Volk", Roark said softly. "Really, it's …"

He turned to face his boyfriend. "Thank you for showing me this", he said. "For showing me this side of you." He could imagine how vulnerable Volkner must feel right now. Opening up to someone was never easy.

"Yeah, well, I suppose you should see this", Volkner replied. "Now that we're together …" His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Roark.

"And I don't want you to feel as if I'm keeping stuff from you. I want you to know me, just like I want to know you."

Roark kissed him gently. "I like that."

"Of course", Volkner added, smiling against his lips. "You're not allowed to tell anyone of this room or I have to kill you."

"Promise", Roark chuckled, before Volkner silenced him with a kiss.

When Flint came by the next day, Roark was glad to discover that he really wasn't jealous anymore. In fact, they could talk and laugh and even became something like friends during the course of the day. And now Roark also found it very interesting to have Flint here, the best friend of his boyfriend. It was nice, seeing them together, telling him about pranks they pulled when they were younger or embarrassing and funny details of their past. So, when Flint stayed longer than he did the day before, it really wasn't a problem for Roark.

When Volkner went into the kitchen to order pizza for them (that was as far as his qualities as a host went), Roark and Flint were alone for the first time.

Roark was just taking a sip from his soda, when Flint suddenly asked: "So, since when have you two been together?"

Roark nearly choked on his drink.

"What?", he managed to stutter.

"I'm sorry", Flint said, suppressing a laugh, "I know it's really none of my business, I just thought it was obvious and I got curious … I didn't mean to pry or anything."

He paused for a second, as Roark tried to regain his compusure.

"You two are together, aren't you?", he asked.

Roark first thought about lying but then decided to rather stick to the truth. Flint seem to know anyway and after all he was Volkner's best friend.

"Yes", Roark answered, not looking at Flint. "Yes, we're together. Since Volkner came to Oreburgh."

Flint chuckled. "So you two did get along", he said, sounding pleased. "I hoped so."

He looked to the kitchen.

"Honestly, I first thought you were just messing around", he continued. "But then I saw the sparkle."

"What sparkle?", Roark asked confused.

Flint grinned.

"The sparkle, Volkner gets in his eyes when he's looking at you."

Roark blushed. "What?"

Flint nodded. "I've never seen Volkner like this before", he told Roark.

"He used to be pretty self-destructive, always getting in trouble with the Elite four, having a different girl every day, partying and having a hangover to distract him from the boring gym battles. Actually I was really worried. He didn't seem to care about anything. Apart from his Pokemon maybe. But Volkner's changed."

Flint turned to face Roark.

"Since he met you, Volkner is far more at peace with himself, more relaxed. As if he would be lighter in some way."

Roark went bright red. "I doubt I have that much influence on him", he mumbled self-consciously.

"I think you do", Flint just replied.

"You do what?"

Volkner had returned.

"What are you talking about?", he asked.

"Nothing", Roark and Flint said at the same time.

Volkner grinned.

"Have you been talking about me?", he wanted to know.

Looking unimpressed, Flint drank from his soda.

"Contrary to your belief my friend, not everything in this world is about you", he said.

"Exactly", Roark teased him.

Volkner played hurt. "That's not fair!", he protested. "You two ganging up on me like that."

"I could tell Roark about the time, when you had to dye your hair pink because of a bet", Flint threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!", Volkner replied, grinning mischievously. "Or may I remind you that unlike me, you had to shave your head on that day. That's much worse."

The sound of the doorbell put an end to the conversation.

"I got us a Pepperoni Pizza", Volkner told them, turning to answer the door.

"And one with extra cheese?", Roark asked eagerly, clapping his hands together.

Volkner chuckled shortly. "Of course."

When he left, Flint threw a meaningful glance at Roark.

"The sparkle", he just said.

Roark hid his smile behind his glass.

"The sparkle …"

The stayed up and talked for what seemed like hours. Finally, Roark must have fallen asleep on the couch. When he woke up, someone had put a blanket over him. Rubbing his eyes, Roark got up to go to the bedroom. He heard voices, coming from the kitchen.

"Don't you think you should tell him?" That was Flint.

"There's nothing to tell!", Volkner answered heatedly.

Obviously they were having some kind of argument. But what about? Roark had the strange feeling that they were talking about him. But what did Flint mean, that Volkner should tell him?

"Tell me what?", Roark thought, confused, as he quietly moved closer to the door so that he could hear more.

"It's over, I don't care!", Volkner now said angrily. "And she knows that."

Something cold took hold of Roark's heart. She?

"I know", Flint replied. "But she's still calling you, isn't she?"

Silence.

"Isn't she?", Flint asked again.

"Yes!", Volkner burst out. "Yes, okay? It doesn't matter how many times I tell her it's over and that she should move on, or that I am in a new relationship, she keeps stalking me, acting as if nothing would have happened."

"Well, she's known for being persistent", Flint nodded.

"But I really think you should tell Roark. He should know."

"Why?", Volkner wanted to know.

"What good would it do, except to hurt him? He already got jealous just when he saw you with me, I can't now tell him that. Besides, there's no real reason why I should. For me, the whole story is over, it's not important to me, it's all in the past."

"Sometimes your past comes back to haunt you", Flint reminded him.

"What if she suddenly decides to visit you here, while you're with Roark? Don't you think that would make everything just worse?"

"If she should do that", Volkner swore angrily. "I will tell Roark. But not before that. I wouldn't want to hurt him when it's not necessary."

"Okay", Flint said, sighing. "Let's hope then that things just work out as you think."

Silently, Roark made his way to the bedroom. He was shivering as he tried to make sense of what they had said.

"She" was obviously some kind of ex-girlfriend of Volkner, who kept stalking him. But who was she? Volkner had never mentioned a specific girl. When he had talked about his experiences with girls, it always sounded more like he had had affairs, rather than real realationships. Maybe one of these girls had wanted more. And Volkner had not told Roark, because he didn't want to make him upset. So, it wasn't that bad, Roark decided. Volkner still loved him, whatever he had had with this girl was over, so there was nothing to worry about, right? Although this girl sounded pretty scary.

"Maybe Volk should buy a new alarm system for his house", Roark thought as he fell asleep again.

The rest of the week went by much too fast. Roark enjoyed being with Volkner so much, that he couldn't believe it was already Sunday and time to get back to Oreburgh.

"I'll visit you as soon as possible", Volkner promised him as they were standing on the train station.

"Okay." Roark gently squeezed his slender hand.

"Love you", he whispered.

"Love you too."

So, Roark was back on the telephone again. It wasn't easy. Now that they were both working, the only times they could talk were in the morning and in the evening at home. Of course, the long distance made it easier for Roark to pretend that everything was normal when Byron or Riley called. And yet … when he wasn't with Volkner, Roark felt so restless, as if he would me missing something essential, like his heart or his lungs. He felt incomplete.

"I know", Volkner said, when he tried to describe it to him over the phone. "I have that too." That and the fact that Volkner was going to visit him soon, made Roark feel a bit better.

Another month passed, before Volkner was finally able to come to Oreburgh. On the day of his arrival Roark lost three battles in a row because he couldn't concentrate properly. Then he wanted to go into the mine, but his secretary advised him to go home. Obviously she thought that in his current state, Roark was a danger for everyone around him.

At home, Byron called him, telling him he would come to visit again this week. When Volkner would be here … Roark sighed. The secrecy thing was harder than he thought.

Yet, all of this was forgotten when he saw Volkner getting off the train. If it wouldn't have been for the people around them, Roark would have kissed him right there. When Volkner touched his hand, he immediately felt calm and relaxed. Complete. Even the fact that Byron would come over did not change that.

"I'm sorry that you have to put up with this", Roark said as they were lying in bed, enjoing their last moment together before they would have to pick up his father.

"It's okay", Volkner shrugged.

"I don't mind. But don't you want to tell him?", he asked. "Don't you want him to know? Byron is still your father."

Roark sighed. "You're right", he said. "And I want to tell my dad, it's just … I don't know where to begin. There's so much I need to say to him. And I am not sure how he'll take it." He fell silent.

"You can always tell him when you're ready", Volkner suggested. He grinned as he moved closer to Roark.

"In the meantime I'll pretend and you can make it up to me afterwards."

Roark chuckled as he put his arms around him. "Whatever you want …"

They told Byron that Volkner had come to Oreburgh to study rock Pokemon more closely, to find new ways of defeating them with his electro-types. Byron didn't doubt it for a second. Although Roark was a bit worried. If this was a lasting relationship, as he wanted it to be, how many stories could he expect Byron to believe? Or anyone else for that matter. It was the fate of all secrets to come out eventually, Roark knew that. He was glad that with Flint, there was at least one person, that they didn't have to act for. Roark almost thought of telling Riley, asking him to help him tell his father, but in the end he didn't. He would have to talk to Byron himself. Even though Roark had no idea how …

So, another visit, another goodbye. Volkner left again for Sunyshore. Roark would visit him again as soon as he found the time. Volkner at least had just the gym to look after, Roark also had the mine. But, when he felt lonely or sad, Roark just thought of Volkner, waiting for him. Being loved sure was the most amazing feeling in the world …


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later, Roark managed to take some time off and go to Sunyshore. His heart skipped a beat, when he saw Volkner waiting for him at the train station.

"Hey!" Forcing himself not to jump straight into his arms, Roark walked over to him. Volkner smiled weakly. "Hey."

A he was looking at him, Roark noticed that Volkner was looking different than usual. Tired and exhausted. Just like he had when they first met.

"Is everything alright?", Roark asked anxiously. "You don't look too good."

Volkner looked at him sarcastically. "Isn't that what you want to hear from your boyfriend after you haven't seen him in two weeks!", he said.

"You know what I mean."

Volkner ran his hand over his face. "Yeah, sorry", he sighed.

"I'm just tired I guess. I haven't slept that well lately. And I have a headache."

"Oh no!" Roark protectively put an arm around him. "Then let's get you back home."

In Volkner's house, they ate in silence and directly went to bed afterwards. Volkner didn't say much, Roark doing most of the talking. He told him of everything that had happened in Oreburgh since Volkner had left. When he had finished, Volkner yawned.

"I'm sorry I'm no fun today", he apologised. Roark shook his head. "Forget it." He kissed Volkner affectionately on his cheek. "Go to sleep."

Roark watched his boyfriend sleep beside him. He felt anxious. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Why did Volkner look so tired?

"Or maybe I'm just acting like an annoying boyfriend, who's overreacting", Roark reminded himself. "Volkner could just have had a bad week. A good night's sleep and he will be fine. Stop worrying so much!" , he added.

He snuggled up to Volkner, closing his eyes. Yes, he would just wait … everything would be okay …

The next day Volkner already felt better. "I'm sorry for yesterday", he said. "I was so looking forward to see you again and then I totally blew it."

"Don't worry", Roark assured him. He chuckled. "And you can always make it up to me if you like …"

Volkner grinned as he leaned forward to kiss him. "Deal …"

Over the next days everything went back to normal. Roark's last day in Sunyshore arrived. Volkner had to work in the gym and Roark wanted to surprise him. Something special for their last day together. Flint had given him the idea. He once mentioned that Volkner didn't like sweets or candies, with one exception: a strawberry cake. "We could eat it together, after I picked up Volk from the gym", Roark thought happily. Volkner would like that. So, with the cake, Roark went to the gym, looking forward to see Volkner.

He had just put the cake on the counter, and was walking towards the door where Volkner usually waited for his contenders, when one of the trainers in the gym, a wild looking guy with messy hair came up to him.

"You can't go in there, dude", he said lazily.

Roark looked at him confused.

"Why?", he asked. "Is Volkner having a Pokemon battle?"

"No", the guy suddenly grinned.

"A girl is with him", he told Roark. "A really hot chick, if you know what I mean."

"I think I don't understand", Roark said, feeling something grabbing his heart in a fist.

"Anyway, Volkner said he doesn't want to be disturbed", the guy finished.

Roark felt an icy chill going through body. What was this guy talking about?! What girl?

Roark didn't think. He didn't care if Volkner didn't want to be disturbed. Before the trainer could have stopped him, Roark opened the door. And froze in shock.

Volkner was standing before him. And close against him, her arms around his neck, was the girl, the guy must have talked about.

The girl was kissing Volkner. Full on the lips.

At first, Roark thought he must have gone numb. His heart must have stopped beating, his lungs empty of air. He felt, as if someone would have punched him on the chest.

Volkner noticed him, standing there. "Roark!" He immediately let go of the girl and turned to Roark.

"Roark –", he began, before he was interrupted by the girl.

"Roark, the gymleader of Oreburgh?", she asked curiously.

Somehow, he must have nodded.

"So great to meet you!"

Before he knew what was happening, the girl was shaking his hands.  
"I'm Jasmine", she introduced herself.

"The leader of the Olivine Gym?", Roark heard himself ask.

"Yes!"

Jasmine stepped back to Volkner, who was still standing there, looking at him, as if he was pleading. Pleading for what?

Jasmine grabbed Volkner's arm.

"I'm Volkner's fiancée!", she told Roark happily.

A knife, right through his heart.

Then Jasmine wanted to kiss Volkner again, but he turned his head, so that she only got his cheek instead of his lips.

Not wanting to cry in front of them, Roark mechanically turned round, out of the room. He felt as if he would suffocate, if he would spend another second in here.

He went into the entrance hall, finding the broom closet. Without bothering to switch on the light, Roark went in and closed the door, sinking to the cold ground. His whole body was shaking, tears running down his face, as the image of Volkner and Jasmine kissing was stuck in his mind.

Then Roark had footsteps, someone knocked at the door.

"Roark?" Volkner's voice.

"Roark, let me in!" He sounded panicked, pleading.

"Please, Roark, I can explain!"

Roark laughed between his sobs.

"Oh yeah?", he managed to say.

"I've heard congartulations are in order. I had no idea, or I would have brought a gift with me."

"You've got it all wrong!", Volkner said, almost desperate now. "Please, let me in and I can explain, please!"

Giving up, Roark let the door open. Volkner quickly stepped in, turning on the light and kneeling down beside him.

For a short second, Roark looked into his face. Volkner's eyes looked strangely glassy, as he grabbed his hands.

"You have to believe me", he pleaded, "It's not what it looks like!"

Really?", Roark replied, trying to control his sobs. "You _kissed_ her, right in front of me and it's not what it –"

"She kissed me!", Volkner cried out in desperation. "I couldn't stop her, we were just coming into the gym when she suddenly came up to me like that. I had no time to react or I would have pushed her away!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you that?", Roark asked, feeling very much like screaming. "What next, you want to tell me you're not engaged?!"

"I am _not_ engaged!", Volkner replied wildly.

"I was yes, but I broke it off, I broke up with Jasmine about half a year before I met you, because I didn't love her."

"Well, that's not what Jasmine seems to think!", Roark said sarcastically.

"Because she always refused to realise that it's over between us", Volkner told him heatedly. "Since I left her she keeps calling me, acting as if I would change my mind and come back to her, but I –"

"There you are."

Jasmine's voice interrupted Volkner.

"I was looking all over for you."

She came to stand in front of Roark and Volkner, Volkner still holding Roark's hands, Roark's face tear-stained.

"What …?", she asked confused.

Volkner didn't look at her.

"Go home, Jasmine", he said, his voice cold as ice. "Please, just … go home."

"Why?", she asked, looking bewildered.

Then she looked at Roark again. And understood.

"He's the other person you're with", Jasmine realised, turning to Volkner. "You left me for a _guy_?!"

Volkner shook his head. "I met Roark long after we had split up", he said calmly.

"So, now you're gay?", Jasmine wanted to know, her voice turning a high pitch.

"No, I'm not gay!", Volkner replied exasperated. "I'm with a guy right now, that's all."

That's all … How temporary that sounded. So what, Volkner would leave him as soon as he found a better looking girl or got bored with being with Roark?

"But you proposed to me!", Jasmine said, tears in her eyes. "You told me you love me and no one else, that you wanted to be with me …"

"Just like me", Roark suddenly said out loud.

"What?"

Volkner and Jasmine both turned to look at him.

"Roark …", Volkner said, trying to grab his hands. But Roark shook him off, getting up.

"You told me the exact same thing!", he said, knowing he sounded upset. "What, do you tell that to everyone you're with? And that they're special and unique?"

"He told me that", Jasmine nodded in the background. "But he also asked me to marry him."

"Everyone I'm with is special to me at that moment", Volkner said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"And what happens then?", Roark demanded to know. "You'll break up with me too? Saying it was a mistake?"

"No …", Volkner seemed desperate now, trying to take his hand. "Roark …"

"No!" Roark backed away.

"You're a sex pervert", he said, so venomously that Volkner lowered his hand.

"I should have known. All rumours have their basis in truth. How stupid of me …"

Roark shook his head.

"It's over", he said slowly. "This thing between us …"

Something shimmered in Volkner's eyes. "You cannot possibly mean that …"

"Just like you when you told me you love me?", Roark wanted to know, angry tears running down his cheek again. "No …" He turned away.

"I'm out."

And without looking back, Roark left the gym.

He wandered aimlessly through the city. Time and space seemed to have lost their meaning. A mixture of hurt, anger and a pain that made it nearly impossible to breath properly was raging inside Roark's body. He felt completely lost and so furious that he could have screamed.

"How dare he lie to me like that!", he muttered under his breath "How dare he never mentioned any of this to me … To humiliate me like that …"

Finally, without knowing how, Roark ended up on the beach. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think of the time he had been here with Volkner, thinking that Volkner loved him … He sank down onto the sand, his face covered in his hands.

"What should I do …", he murmured.

"I knew I would find you here."

Volkner's voice, sounding strangely soft and fragile, came from behind him. Roark felt too weak to be angry.

"What do you want?", he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you", came the answer.

"And what if I don't want to listen?", Roark replied.

I think you owe me this", Volkner just said.

"Me? Owe you?", Roark asked angrily.

"Yes, you owe me!", Volkner responded, his voice getting stronger.

"I know you're upset and that I should have told you about Jasmine. This mess is all my fault and I'm sorry, I really am. But how about you listen to my side of the story for once?"

Roark turned to him. "So what?", he demanded to know.

Volkner took a deep breath as if to prepare himself for what he wanted to say.

"I love you, Roark", he began. "We are a couple, you know me. Probably better than anyone else. I even showed you my light bulb collection for cyring out loud! And then, Jasmine, someone you never even met comes along and you believe everything she says. You break up with me, because you automatically assume I've cheated on you. Do you have any idea how this made me feel?"

Roark was speechless as he saw the pain in Volkner's face at these words. He was right … Roark had got it all wrong … He was the one who had made a mistake …

"The truth is that Jasmine once set me an ultimatum", Volkner went on.

"Either I would marry her, or we would have to break up. But I didn't want that, so we got engaged. But suddenly I realised that I was giving up my whole life, who I am, just because Jasmine asked me to. And that I could never love her the way she wanted me to. That's when I broke off the engagement and left."

He paused.

"So, now you know eveything there is to know", he said. "You can believe it or not."

"Volk …" Roark couldn't bear it. Now he turned to Volkner, wanting to take his hands, to apologise.

"No", Volkner replied, backing away. "Don't."

He was shaking slightly. "I know I'm not one to talk", he said, sounding exasperated.

"But I do know that trust is pretty essential for any relationship. So how do you want to be with me, when everytime you see me with someone else, you think I'm cheating on you?"

He was losing him … Roark could feel it … Volkner was slowly starting to drift away from him …

Tears shimmered in Volkner's eyes. "I really want to be with you, Roark, I really do", he said. "But not like that, I can't do this anymore. You can't love me, when you don't trust me."

"Are you … breaking up with me?" Roark's voice sounded hollow as he said these words.

Volkner smiled sadly. "You already did that", he said. "Remember? I just thought you should know the truth."

He turned away from him.

"Goodbye, Roark."

So was that how it was supposed to end? Roark watched Volkner leave. He wanted to shout after him, to beg him to take him back, to stay, to say him that he loved him … But Roark knew that Volkner wouldn't stop.

It was over. And it was all Roark's fault.

Roark must have fallen asleep in the sand. When he woke up, he saw Flint sitting beside him. "You look terrible", he greeted him.

"Thanks." Roark sat up.

"Flint, what are you doing here?", he wanted to know.

"I've called Volkner", Flint answered.

"He told me. I'm sorry. I knew this would happen, I just hoped it wouldn't end like this."

Roark remembered Flint's hidden conversation with Volkner.

"I had no reason to be jealous …", he murmured. "But I was, as always because I couldn't believe that he actually loves me and I pushed him … I pushed him away."

"Then tell Volkner you're sorry!", Flint said to him.

Roark only shook his head. "It's too late", he said hoarsely.

"I've ruined it. Everything. He'll never forgive me now …"

"You don't know that!", Flint replied.

"Everyone makes mistakes, it's human. Especially, when you're in love. Apologise to Volkner. He'll understand."

Roark smiled weakly. "You really think so?"

Flint nodded. "I'm sure."

Slowly, Roark got up. Maybe Flint was right. Maybe there was still a chance that he could make it up to Volkner. At least, he would try.

"I'll go and find him",Roark said.

"Good!", Flint smiled.

Roark started running. He knew exactly, where he would find Volkner … Their love still had a last chance …

It was already dark and the stars were shining, when Roark arrived at the lighthouse. No one was there at this time of day, but the door was open. Roark knew why …

He found Volkner standing at the upper level, looking out into the sky.

"Hey", Roark said softly. "I had hoped to find you here …"

Volkner didn't answer. Roark just saw his back, so that he couldn't look at his face.

Slowly, Roark came up to him, gently putting his arms around Volkner from behind.

"I'm sorry", he whispered, as he rested his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry …"

When Volkner didn't move, Roark went on.

"I was a complete jerk", he apologised.

"You are doing so much for me and are so great and I … I'm this pathetic, clingy boyfriend."

He searched for the right words.

"I had no right to be jealous", he said slowly. "I should have known you would never hurt me like that. And I know it's not an apology, but … when I saw you with Jasmine, you two were … well you looked very good together. Boy and girl, a perfect match. And I suddenly realised that it would be much easier for you to be with her than with me. There would be no secrets, no misunderstandings. You two would never have to hide. And that's when I snapped. It's a lame excuse, but it's the truth. And I'm so sorry. I love you so much …"

With a quick movement, Volkner turned round, facing Roark. He kissed him softly on the lips.

"You know that I love you too", he said gently.

"And you have to believe me when I tell you that I don't care if we have to keep our relationship secret, or when I tell you that you are the only one I need to be with. You have to trust me."

"I know", Roark replied.

"And I do trust you. I'm sorry."

"Me too", Volkner said, leaning his forehead against Roark's.

"After all, it's really all my fault. If I would have told you about Jasmine before, none of this would have happened."

Roark smiled shily. "So, does that mean we're good?", he asked hopefully.

Volkner chuckled shortly. "If you want to take me back, then yes."

"Of course!", Roark laughed, hugging him tightly.

"So what now?", he wanted to know. "What about Jasmine?" They still had to talk to her. But Volkner already had taken care of that.

"I've told her that I am with you and even if I would be free, I could never be, who she wants", he said to Roark.

"I've told her to finally accept that we're not together anymore and to find someone, who will make her happier than I could. She seemed to understand. As far as I know, Jasmine should be back on her way home right now."

"That's good", Roark said relieved.

"So", Volkner grinned mischievously, "It's just us two again. And we still have a bit of your last evening left."

"Oh, yeah right!", Roark suddenly remembered.

"That reminds me!" He looked at Volkner. "I've bought you a cake."

Volkner raised an eyebrow. "You've bought me a cake?". He asked, surprised.

"Yes, a strawberry cake because Flint once mentioned that's your favourite."

Volkner smiled. "It is …"

"But in all this chaos, I completely forgot about it. I left it in the gym", Roark told him. "I hope it's still there …"

Volkner grabbed his hand. "Then let's go!"

They were lucky: The cake was still, where Roark had put it and holding hands, he and Volkner went back to his house.

"I want this to be perfect", Roark said happily, as he put the cake down on the kitchen table and went to get plates and forks. Roark was behind him. "Our last evening together should be special, especially after we wasted nearly the whole day."

"You're right …"

Roark just wanted to cut two pieces of the cake, when he suddenly felt Volkner's arms, sliding around his waist. Volkner was standing behind him, kissing him affectionately in the neck. He grinned, as he felt a shiver going through Roark's body.

"Volk …?"

"Yes?", he asked with innocent voice.

"What are you doing?"

"This."

At this, Volkner let his hands run over Roark's body, kissing him in his neck and shoulder, in a way that made Roark melt against him.

"But", he stammered, "Don't you want to eat the cake first?"

"Right now", Volkner replied, slowly turning Roark to face him, "You are the sweetest and most delicious thing I ever tasted."

"That's probably because I've just tasted a bit of strawberry", Roark managed to reply.

He was now so close to Volkner that their noses almost touched. Roark wanted to say something, but he forgot what it was, as Volkner kissed him fiercely, this time on his mouth.

"So your plan is to kiss me senseless?", Roark gasped, as Volkner let him go. He was grinning deviously.

"Does it work?", he asked, letting his hand run across Roark's face, making his knees go weak.

"Yes …"

Roark forced himself to stay concentrated. "But I thought you like the cake", he said.

"We can always eat it afterwards", Volkner replied, kissing Roark's protests away.

"I want to see if make – up sex really is that much better than the regular one."

His arms around Roark, who was leaning against the table, Volkner kissed his face, his lips, his throat, giving him no chance to get a clear thought.

Slowly, Roark started to sink onto the table. Giving in, he stammered inbetween Volkner's kisses: "Well, I guess the cake will be fine later too …"

Volkner grinned, as he let his hands slip under Roark's shirt. "That's what I want to hear …"

Afterwards they were both lying on the table, exhausted, their bodies intertwined.

"Amazing!", Roark gasped.

Volkner chuckled. "Who would have thought?", he said. "All the TV shows and magazines are right."

"Yeah …"

But lying all sweaty on the kitchen table didn't really feel that great.

"I think I should take a shower", Roark said, sitting up.

"Yeah, let's take a shower", Volkner nodded beside him.

Roark raised an eyebrow. "What? You mean you …?"

Volkner just stared at him.

"But we just did …", Roark stammered.

"I thought I lost you", Volkner replied, looking at him bambi-eyed. "I need reassurance."

What could Roark say to that?


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, they ended up in bed, eating the strawberry cake at last.

"If make ups are always that good, we should break up more often", Volkner joked.

"I would rather see you more often, so that we could be together more", Roark replied.

"Good point", Volkner agreed.

He took a bite from the cake. "You know, this reminds me of my birthdays, when I was little", he said.

"Why?", Roark asked curiously.

Volkner smiled, as he remembered.

"My father was very strict", he told Roark.

"There was no fooling around when he was there. My dad had very clear expectations of how his child should behave. So, the only day I reall got to do what I want, was my birthday. My mom used to always bring me waffles and hot chocolate up to my room, so that I could have breakfast in bed."

Roark had to smile. "That sounds nice", he said.

Volkner nodded, lost in thought. Suddenly he laughed.

"I remember, one day, I wanted to have a spaghetti bath", he chuckled.

"What?" Roark thought, he might have misheard something.

But Volkner nodded.

"I was about six and spaghetti were my favourite food at that time", he explained.

"So you bathed in spaghettis", Roark said incredulously as he tried to imagine it.

"Yes", Volkner chuckled.

"That's … cute", Roark commented slowly. "In a weird sort of way."

He fell silent for a moment, as he leaned back onto the sheets.

"You know what I was thinking?", he asked.

"What?"

"I think I should tell my dad about us."

Volkner turned to face him, clearly surprised.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yes", Roark answered.

"I don't want to hide anymore", he tried to explain. "I want to say that you're my boyfriend, that we are together. I don't want to be ashamed of being with you, hiding as if it would be something bad. And remember what you once said to me?"

Volkner smiled suddenly.

"That if your dad really loves you, he's going to understand", he remembered.

"Exactly", Roark nodded.

Volkner snuggled up to him.

"Well, it would be nice not to have to act as if we would be just friends anymore", he admitted.

"So, you're okay with me telling my dad about us?" Roark didn't want to do this, if Volkner was against it. But –

"Sure", Volkner replied. "He's your dad, I understand."

So it was settled.

"We are going to tell my dad.", Roark said his voice firm.

Of course, Roark was still nervous about talking to Byron. How would he take the truth?

This time, Roark returned to Oreburgh together with Volkner. He said it just fitted his schedule, but Roark knew the real reason: Volkner wanted to be by his side, when he talked to his father, a moral support.

Although, when Byron arrived at the gym, Roark asked him, to stand back and wait for him in the backroom. Just in case …

"You've called me?", Byron wanted to know, as he came up to his son.

"Yes", Roark answered, trying to hide his nervousness. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong?", Byron immediately wanted to know. Typical, that he immediately would assume, something bad happened, when Roark called to talk to him …

"Nothing's wrong, dad", he soothed him.

"Really?", Byron replied, raising his eyebrows. "Then why do you look as if you're scared as hell?"

Roark decided to better ignore that.

"There's just something I need to tell you", he began. "Actually, I wanted to tell you for a long time, I just never knew how, so …"

He was now looking straight into his father's face. No hiding anymore.

"Dad, I'm gay."

There was a long, a very long silence. Roark was already starting to get worried that he might have been too blunt. Byron looked, as if he would have stopped to breathe, when he finally opened his mouth.

"Is that a joke?", he asked.

"No", Roark replied, slightly hurt. "It's the truth dad. It's what I am. I am gay."

"So that means you like …" Byron seemed to have difficulties, processing the news.

"Guys, I like guys", Roark finished the sentence.

"But …", Byron stammered, looking slightly dumbfounded. "I thought you and Gardenia …"

Roark shook his head.

"No, dad", he said calmly, "Gardenia and I never were together. You just assumed we were."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Byron's voice was now slowly starting to become stronger again.

Roark swallowed. That was the hardest part.

"Because I couldn't", he admitted. "I was scared because I was thinking about how you want me to be this great, manly, Pokemon trainer and gym leader just like you and that if you would know the truth, you would be … you would regret having me as a son. I didn't want to dissapoint you."

He fell silent. Byron sighed.

"You could never disapoint me, Roark", he said seriously. "And there is nothing that could make me regret being your father. I know may not always say this, but you are my son. And I love you."

Roark smiled. "Thanks, dad", he said, knowing how much it had cost Byron to say this. "I love you too."

Byron grumbled something in response, embarrassed by this highly unmanly outburst of emotions.

"So", he wanted to know, "Does that mean now you have a … a boyfriend?"

"Yes I do", Roark said, knowing he was smiling widely as he said this.

"And he treats you well?" Byron was again in his role of the protective father.

Roark chuckled. "He does", he assured him. "He's great, really. Everything I ever dreamed of."

Byron nodded slowly. "When can I meet him?", he asked.

"Actually …" Roark wasn't sure if this was the right time, but suddenly he saw Volkner coming up to them. He had stayed in the background, unseen, listening to everything they said.

"Hello Byron."

Clearly puzzled, Roark's father shook his hand.

"Volkner. What are you doing here?", he asked, confused.

"I thought you would be …" Byron fell silent, as he saw Roark looking at Volkner. Roark could tell, that his father was doing some very quick thinking. He almost could see the gears clicking together, as Byron started to understand.

"Oh", he said. "So you are –"

"Roark's boyfriend", Volkner nodded.

For a few seconds, Roark wasn't sure how is father would react to that. Byron had a strange look on his face that he couldn't judge.

Volkner seemed to have the same thought as he looked at Roark questioningly.

Suddenly, Byron let out a loud sigh.

"Well, at least he's a decent Pokemon trainer", he said. "I suppose you could do worse, son."

Volkner chuckled silently at that. Roark grinned. "I think so too, dad."

After that, Byron disppeared into the gym. Probably to lie down and to process the news.

"It was a lot for one day", Volkner said jokingly. He turned to Roark. "Is everything alright?", he asked. "You seem … silent."

Roark shook his head. "I'm fine", he answered. "It's just …"

"For so long now have I dreaded this moment … and now … everything's perfect, my dad actually gave us his blessing. It's like in a dream."

Volkner grinned, as he moved closer to Roark. "And now that you don't have to worry anymore, you have a lot more of free time …", he said mischievously.

"We have to find you a new hobby …"

Roark laughed. "Like what?", he wanted to know.

Slowly, Volkner put his arms around him.

"I have a few ideas …"


End file.
